


see how fast they fall apart

by b_o_i



Series: shiro gets a present [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Power Play, Sexual Slavery, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_o_i/pseuds/b_o_i
Summary: Lotor wasn’t kind to him, but sometimes he was good to him. He wasn’t always mean. He wasn’t always cruel. Some part of Lotor actually cared for him. As much as Keith hated it, some part of him cared for Lotor, too. Some part of him didn’t want to leave.What a fucking joke.





	see how fast they fall apart

**Author's Note:**

> probably the least porny fic on my whole account? still not a great one tho read the tags

Once, somewhere in the middle of his second year with Lotor, one of the lower ranked generals got a little handsy. A lot handsy, really.    
  
Keith remembers the general cornering him in one of the corridors on the far side of the space Keith was allowed to move freely in, near the kitchens but far enough away from Lotor’s quarters that they wouldn’t be interrupted. No one really bothered to check that corridor because none of the doors led to anything useful. Keith was usually grateful for that, because he could be alone and get some privacy for once in his life. Then, though, he wasn’t grateful at all.   
  
“A guard told me the prince whored you out when you were misbehaving. Let them put you in your place.”   
  
Keith had glared up at him — he’d always been small for a galra — and told him, “You should take that matter up with the prince.”    
  
“I have,” the general had said, and even though Keith thought it couldn’t be true, his blood had still run cold, “And he agrees that you’ve been misbehaving lately. Walking around like you own the place just because you sit on the prince’s dick everyday. Making a fool out of me in front of the emperor’s court. Insolent little whore.”   
  
Oh, Keith had thought wildly, he was one of the generals from the meeting the other day, the one where Lotor asked for his opinion about that planet. Everyone had gone very quiet, and Keith had felt a strange surge of power at shutting them all up like that. He didn’t feel very powerful now.   
  
He had been too afraid to do anything. Lotor had fucked him into submission by then, taught him to lie there and take his punishments—the general told him Lotor had agreed with him. Keith didn’t know if that was true, but he didn’t want to risk it if it was—and he didn’t want to think about what would happen to him if he attacked a general. If Lotor would vouch for him or abandon him to the wolves. He froze up. He stood still. He did nothing.   
  
The general had rucked up has silks and gripped his hips tight in his huge hands and fucked into him hard and fast. Forced his chest up against the cool metal of the wall and gotten a hand over his mouth, like he thought Keith would yell for help or anything else stupid like that. As if somebody would come and help him if he did.    
  
He remembers it hurting. Even if Lotor didn’t always prepare him beforehand, he was smaller than the general was everywhere that mattered. He felt like he was being split in two. But he didn’t scream, and he didn’t cry for help. He didn’t want to give that fucker the satisfaction.    
  
He was huge at his back, Keith remembers, and he doesn’t remember what exactly he was saying the whole time, broken mumbles of “you little whore, not so high and fucking mighty now,” but he remembers wanting to throw up. It was over quick enough. Fucker didn’t draw it out. When he came, he growled low in his throat, holding Keith still on his cock.    
  
Then he pulled out, adjusted his pants, and said, “There. I hope you’ve learned your lesson, half-breed,” and then walked away.   
  
Keith had stayed in that hallway for a very long time, head propped up on his knees, the general’s cum drying on his thighs. He remembers feeling very empty, like he wanted to cry but couldn’t. When he had finally gathered himself enough to stand, he wandered back to the prince’s quarters, where Lotor was waiting, perched at his desk with his head bent low over some papers.    
  
“Where have you been?” He had asked sharply, looking up at him. It had hit Keith, all at once, that the general had been lying. If Lotor had planned it, he would’ve made Keith tell him he had learned his lesson, that he wouldn’t do it again, would’ve made him do something. He would’ve known where he had been.   
  
The general lied. Keith had stood there and let him fuck him, without Lotor’s permission. God, Lotor was going to be so mad.    
  
All at once, he had started crying. God knows he didn’t mean to—he only cried in front of Lotor when the prince wanted him to, when he made him cry. But his body told him fuck you and did it anyways. He covered his face quickly, like he could force the tears back into his eyes. He felt pathetic. Like a child, like the first time all over again. He once bit a man’s finger off for groping him. He had just stood there and taken it this time. Who the fuck even  _ was _ he, anymore?   
  
“Keith,” Lotor had said, suddenly much closer, “Where were you?”   
  
Keith tried to pull himself the fuck together, taking deep breaths. It didn’t really help. “A general,” he managed to say, voice wet and shaky, “He said—he said you told him he could—that I had been bad, that you wanted him to—” he sobbed, god, “And I didn’t—didn’t know, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I let him—I  _ let _ him, I’m sorry, your majesty. My lord, I’m so sorry.”   
  
Lotor had been quiet for a long, heavy moment. When Keith dared to look up at him, the prince had looked absolutely furious. The quiet kind of fury that made the prince dangerous and deadly. Keith jolted in place, fucking terrified.   
  
“He touched you?” He had asked, voice deceptively calm.   
  
“Yes, your majesty,” Keith forced himself to say.   
  
“He fucked you?”   
  
“Y-Yes, your majesty.”   
  
“He lied to you? You believed it was by my command?”   
  
“I didn’t know what to think. I didn’t want to make you angrier. I’m—sorry, my lord.”    
  
Another pause. “Which general?”   
  
“I, um, I’m not sure. I don’t know all their names. He was at the, the meeting, last week. The shorter once, with the big teeth.”    
  
“Yarlock,” Lotor said, voice a mere whisper.    
  
“I think so,” Keith breathes, gaze locked firmly on the floor, tears drying on his face.    
  
“Keith,” Lotor said, voice firm and leaving no room for argument, “Go wash up. Wash away any last trace of that scum, and change, and wait on my bed. Don’t leave this room, and don’t say a word to anyone.”   
  
Keith didn’t dare question him. He was more than happy to take a shower. “Yes, my lord.”    
  
He remembers scrubbing himself raw, rubbing the skin of his thighs red and aching, trying to get the general’s touch off of him. He remembers Lotor walking calmly back into the room, and setting his sword on the ground.    
  
Lotor had slipped into bed next to him, and asked, “Did you wash?”   
  
“Yes, my lord.”   
  
“Good. Look at me.”   
  
Keith looked at him.    
  
“Unless I tell you that you are being punished, do not let anyone touch you again. If anyone lays a finger on you, bite it off. Show them what you can do. You are my pet, my property. Make sure they know that.”   
  
“Yes, my lord,” Keith had breathed, something like relief washing through his veins. Something so warm and grateful it made him sick to think about.    
  
“Good.”   
  
And that had been it. Lotor made no move on him for the rest of the night. Didn’t fuck him, didn’t touch him except to play with his hair like he did when he was in a good mood. It was so at odds with how he usually was that Keith barely knew what to do with himself.    
  
The next day, Lotor had been summoned by the emperor. He had brought Keith and Zethrid along with him, and stood tall and unapologetic.   
  
“You killed my general,” Zarkon had said, nothing like a father speaking to his son.    
  
“He touched my property.” Lotor had answered simply. “Raped my pet.”    
  
“You say that as if you haven’t done the same thing.”   
  
“He belongs to me. What I do with him is my business. Yarlock had no right to touch what was mine. I reminded him of that fact.”   
  
“He can’t learn a lesson if he’s dead.”   
  
“Then maybe he should have learned quicker.”   
  
In the end, Lotor wasn’t punished for it. Touching another’s property is a great offense to the galra, touching royalty’s property even more so. Keith was a half-breed whore, but he was the _prince’s_ half-breed whore, and that gave him status.   
  
Besides, Lotor had said to him later, nobody liked Yarlock much anyways. 

  
  
Keith thinks about this when Shiro asks him what he would do if he escaped. Asks Keith if he would come with him, get out of this place.   
  
Lotor wasn’t kind to him, but sometimes he was good to him. He wasn’t always mean. He wasn’t always cruel. Keith doesn’t think he would have done that for any of his other concubines - he was Lotor’s favorite, after all. Some part of Lotor actually cared for him. As much as Keith hated it, some part of him cared for Lotor, too. Some part of him didn’t want to leave.    
  
What a fucking joke. Lotor let his personal guard have his way with him because he wouldn’t suck his dick, and then killed one of his father’s generals for doing the same thing. Lotor broke him down and fucked the fight out of him, and part of Keith still wanted to stay.    
  
Lotor let Shiro touch him, even though it wasn’t a punishment. Let Shiro fuck him, as a reward. He’d never been given as a reward before. Part of Keith wonders if it really was just a reward for Shiro, or if part of it was for him, too, and then quickly pushes the thought aside. He’s never been able to make sense of Lotor’s reasoning for anything. No reason he would start now. Lotor did whatever he wanted to do, as long as it was in his power.    
  
It was in his power to give Keith away freely, and in his power to punish anyone who dared to do it without permission. He wonders what Lotor would do to Shiro if he heard him talking about breaking out and taking Keith with him. He wonders if Lotor would miss him.    
  
He doesn’t dare to ask, because he doesn’t know which answer he wants to hear more. Instead, he braces his hands on Lotor’s chest and swivels his hips down, the way he’s learned the prince likes it over the years. The morning after Shiro spoke treason in his cell and told him about earth, Lotor is somehow moody and listless all at once. He doesn’t hold Keith’s hips to move him how he wants, barely touches his thighs. Lets him do all the work. Keith hopes this isn’t what it’s going to be like all day.    
  
“Do you remember Yarlock?” Lotor asks suddenly. Keith jumps in surprise, forcing Lotor’s dick deeper inside him, and he gasps in response.    
  
“Y-Yes, my lord,” he answers shakily, composing himself.    
  
“He touched you without permission, and I killed him,” his voice is deceptively light and airy. Keith wonders warily where he’s going with this. And then, “I heard you’ve been sneaking off to the Champion’s cell without permission.”    
  
Keith’s blood runs colder than it did the day the general tricked him. What is he talking about? Keith never—he would never—   
  
“My lord,” he says frantically, pushing himself up and off of the prince’s dick; Lotor’s grip on his thighs is suddenly steel, and he pulls him back down, “ _ Oh _ , my lord, I—I didn’t, I would never—“   
  
“I’m sure you wouldn’t,” Lotor says sarcastically, rolling his hips up, digging his cock mercilessly into Keith’s prostate, “But one of the prison guards begs to differ, said he saw you slipping in many times when you were not supposed to be there.”    
  
Keith shakes his head desperately, gripping Lotor’s shoulders tight tight tight. “I only go on your command, I wouldn’t dare to visit without your permission.”    
  
The funny thing is, Keith thinks vaguely, is that he’s not concerned for his own safety as much as he is for Shiro’s. He’s accepted that he’ll die on this ship, whether it’s when Lotor finally decides he’s tired of him or when he finally snaps and tries to escape one last time, but he doesn’t want Shiro to die here. Not Shiro.    
  
“So you were coerced, is what you’re saying. The Champion tricked you into it, like Yarlock did.”    
  
“ _ No _ ,” Keith cries, and then yelps when Lotor swats the side of his ass.    
  
“Did I say you could stop?” he growls. Keith doesn’t know how Lotor could possibly expect him to stay aroused right now, but he lifts himself up onto his knees and drops back down.    
  
“Shi—the  _ Champion _ isn’t at fault here, your majesty. He never— _ ah! _ —never asked me to visit him. I  _ never _ visited him.  _ Please _ , my lord.”   
  
“I know,” Lotor says simply, and Keith freezes where he’s perched above him.    
  
“What?”    
  
Lotor hits him to get him moving again, cock still hard and unforgiving. “I know you didn’t visit him. There was no guard. I just wanted to see what you would do.”    
  
Keith feels that same empty feeling he felt back in the corridor, like he needs to cry but can’t. He’s relieved and reeling, panting like he just ran a race.    
  
“I don’t... understand, my lord.”   
  
“It’s not your place to understand,” Lotor scoffs. He’s seemingly had enough of Keith’s attempts at riding him, and pushes him onto his back. Keith lets himself fall, no matter how overwhelming it is to have Lotor in and above him. “But this crush you have? You care for him badly enough to take all the blame. It’s pathetic.”   
  
Keith’s heart jumps into his throat. Lotor doesn’t sound angry, but he thrusts in hard enough that Keith feels it in his head.    
  
“M-My lord, I—“ he starts to deny, but Lotor cuts him off, a hand hovering threateningly over his throat.    
  
“It’s okay,” he says sweetly, “I understand the appeal. But Keith, do you really think he cares for you the same way?”    
  
_ Yes _ , Keith thinks. _ I don’t know, _ he wants to say. He squeezes he eyes shut.    
  
“No,” Lotor answers for him, nails digging into Keith’s thigh hard enough to draw blood, “I don’t think he does. Why would he give a fuck about a half-breed galra whore? You’re a pretty little present he can fuck when he does a good job. You think he sees you as anything more?”    
  
Keith gasps, eyes flying open, when the prince gets a hand around his dick. He knows he’s waiting for an answer. “I-I don’t know, your majesty.”   
  
“I do,” Lotor, dragging his thumb up the side of Keith’s dick, slowing his thrusts to a grind, “I know that he doesn’t. You’re already my whore. Don’t make yourself a slut, too, thirsting after anyone who fucks you hard enough.”    
  
Keith flushes in shame. He tries to look away but can’t, Lotor’s hand holding his neck in place, now, forcing him to look up at him.    
  
“I saved you from a life in a brothel, or who knows what else. I gave you something better. I am your prince, and someday your emperor. Don’t think for a second that if I was gone, anyone would give a damn about you. I am the only one that cares.”    
  
_ That’s not true,  _ Keith wants to snarl, Shiro doesn’t hurt him, and Shiro said he wouldn’t have to belong to anyone once they left. Shiro said he would take him to earth, and show him his home. But, he thinks, realistically, Shiro won’t ever make it out of here. He won’t ever be able to make good on his promise. Lotor keeps him safe, and keeps him alive, and keeps him from belonging to someone worse. There are so many worse places he could be in right now, but he’s not, because Lotor decided to keep him instead.    
  
He owes him so much. God, he hates it, but he owes him so much.   
  
“I’m sorry,” Keith gasps, “I’m sorry, my lord.”   
  
“I know,” Lotor coos, releasing his neck to run a hand through his hair, “I know you are. My pretty little thing.”    
  
Keith arches into the touch, moaning breathlessly when his nails scrape his scalp. He just wants this to be over. He wants Lotor to come so he can lay by his side or sleep on the ground or do whatever it is Lotor wants him to do so he can finally know how to deal with it again. He wants to go back to something familiar, that he knows how to handle.    
  
He gets his wish eventually. Lotor holds his hip tight enough to bruise as he fucks in deep and steady, keeping Keith in place, finally taking control like he usually does. Keith does what he knows how to do best with Lotor: he lies there and takes it. Lets Lotor fold one leg up to his chest, and pull his hair hard enough to ache.    
  
Rough when he’s in a good mood. Lotor’s mood must be soaring. He bites down hard into the meat of Keith’s shoulder when he comes, growling low in his throat. Afterwards, he holds Keith in place and jerks him off slowly, dragging it out long enough that Keith feels like crying near the end of it. It’s cruel and gentle all at once, and Keith has no idea what to do with himself, trembling in place under his prince’s big hands.    
  
“There you go,” Lotor says lowly, when he finally lets Keith tip over the edge. “Pretty boy. All mine.”   
  
“All yours,” Keith breathes, coming down from the high.    
  
Lotor laughs delightedly, like a child being given a present, and Keith pushes the thought of Shiro smiling at him and talking about the beach from his mind. There’s no room for it here.

 

**Author's Note:**

> little note im putting down here again bc idk where else to put it, but im thinking about possibly opening commissions? not super soon - i'm thinking around january, for personal reasons - but i thot i'd put the idea out there to see if anyone's interested/would be interested in the future


End file.
